role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Helicobacter
Helicobacter is a Furon scientist and was formerly the head honcho of the Furon cloning industry. He is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Helicobacter is a devious, but clever Furon who is very manipulative and acts like a typical mad scientist, with a few twists. Despite being very formidable and cunning, Helicobacter is also a coward, and flees whenever his plans backfire or when danger comes his way. He also has a tendency to procrastinate and doesn't go into fighting much, leaving his pawns do most of the work. His favorite show is Genital Hospital (a parody of General Hospital). History Path of the Furon Prior to coming to Earth, Helicobacter used to be Emperor Meninigitis's right hand man (as opposed to Orthopox). He was professed in vivisection on humans to study them. He was noted to be the only cloner who used anesthetics. He was seemingly killed when he was lured to Endometriosis by Crypto when Crypto body snatched a Furon worker to a trap. Unbeknownst to them, he had another clone body of himself up and ready to go. Introduction- Helicobacter's Devious Plan Phase 1 Helicobacter traveled to Earth to exact his revenge. He traveled to Tunguska at the Blisk/Power Suit base and asked Talmakrov if he could be of some service. Talmakrov and Zarcon we're very skeptical of letting a Furon joining their ranks, however Helicobacter had proof that he would be of use to them. He showed to them that he can control one of the most fearsome kaiju alive, Mohgra. Helicobacter then right away got to work and sent Mohgra to attack Takoshima. He soon followed Mohgra with his flying saucer, so he could properly observe and control Mohgra. After a brief battle, Mohgra had successfully decimated most of Takoshima. Pleased, Helicobacter took off with Mohgra, but Helicobacter said that this merely the beginning of his plan. ''Gathering Two Giant Turtles'' Helicobacter then appeared at Aomori and ordered Mohgra to once again to attack the city. KamiGoji and Heisei Gamera then quickly came to duel with Mohgra. Helicobacter observed the battle in his saucer and briefly engaged against KamiGoji. As KamiGoji and Mohgra fought, Helicobacter fired one of his Mind-Control devices at the back of Heisei Gamera's head. Helicobacter announced that this was all part of his plan, and then took off, with Heisei Gamera now under Helicobacter's control as well. ''Heisei Gamera and Mohgra Rampage'' For two days, Helicobacter had sent Heisei Gamera and Mohgra to destroy every city and everything in sight, while Helicobacter led the attack. Once they finally reached Nagoya, Helicobacter had initiated Phase 3 of his plan and ordered Heisei Gamera and Mohgra to now destroy every Earth Defender or anything good instead of cities. Fortunately Kamen Rider 1 was there to stop them and fought off the two turtle kaiju. Helicobacter then contacted Talmakrov and Zarcon and said everything was according to plan. That turned out to be bad timing, as Kamen Rider then freed Heisei Gamera and Mohgra from Helicobacter's control. Realizing that now his plan was foiled and after having his ship thrashed and his allegiance with Tazarus foiled, Helicobacter fled, but swore vengeance. ''Assault on the Nexos'' A while later, Helicobacter allied with the Lunarians to help him with his next plan to get back at Emperor Tazarus. Helicobacter planned to get his revenge on Emperor Tazarus by eliminating one of his allies and one of their bases, the Nexos. Helicobacter had rallied up the Lunarians and the Psi-Mutants to attack Las Paradiso to destroy the Nexos and he said he would be with them soon. During the fight, he messaged to Pox and Crypto that they would suffer as well for trying to kill him beforehand. Helicobacter then arrived himself driving his newly built mech, the Itazuran to attack Las Paradiso. He fought off against Pox in the saucer and Crypto, but was then majorly defeated by Crypto when he had used Black Hole Gun, Meteor Strike and Ion Detonater on the mech all at the same time. Itazuran and Helicobacter survived, but retreated afterwards. Helicobacter then declared that his mission was far from over. ''Helicobacter's Last Stand'' Helicobacter ordered every single last one of his forces to attack Crypto, Pox, Endometriosis and Gastro in Bay City as considered them deserters and planned to destroy them all. After sending out waves and hordes of Lunrians and Psi-Mutants, Helicobacter showed up to reveal he just didn't plan to kill his enemies and to destroy the city, but had also planted a transmittor device on top of Coit Tower to contact the Furon Empire so that they could come to Earth. Helicobacter sent out Itazuran to attack Rainbow Nexo and Heliocbacter fought off against Crypto. While Itazuran was destroyed by Rainbow Nexo, Helicobacter was badly beaten by Crypto until he grabbed out a Enlargement Bomb in an act to defeat the Furon. However, he was soon defeated and then was destroyed by Crypto's saucer. With his forces crushed, Heliocbacter's plan was ultimately stopped. However, although the transmitter was destroyed, two beings from the farthest reaches of space heard his signal and thought about visiting Earth. Powers/Abilities * PK (Psychokinesis) * Cortex Scan: Heliocbacter can read minds. * Body Snatch: Heliocbacter can body snatch and use other people's bodies. Weapons * Mind-Control Devices: Small, antennae like objects that Helicobacter could use to brainwash and mind control anybody to become his pawns. He used these on Heisei Gamera and Mohgra. He can contact his pawns with a remote-controlled device. * Dual Zap-O-Matics * Disintegrator Ray * Enlargement Bomb: Helicobacter can turn giant and enhance his strangth by throwing a Enlargement Bomb down at himself. Pawns * Heisei Gamera (temporarily) * Mohgra (temporarily) * Psi-Mutants * Itazuran Trivia * He is the first Furon to appear in WZRP. * Keeping in touch with the rest of Furon named after diseases, Helicobacter's name is based of Helicobacter pylori. * The "Enlargement Bomb" is a reference to the "Enhancement Bombs" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. * Originally he was going to have had rouge Nexos on his side, but they were scrapped and replaced with Psi-Mutants. Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Destroy All Humans! Character Category:Deceased Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)